Certain types of bearings are known to have an inner ring rotatably coupled to an outer ring by a plurality of rolling elements or rollers, such as balls. The balls allow one ring of the bearing to rotate relative to the other ring of the bearing.
Bearings may be used in high speed spindle applications, such as in electric motors and generators. Electrical currents may, at times, pass through the bearing, which can cause damage to the rings or the rollers. To help prevent this type of damage, an insulator may be provided (such as utilizing a ceramic rolling element or an insulation coating), or an integrated conductive wire (such as carbon fibers) can connect the inner and outer raceways through hard contact for grounding.